Life In America
by SavannahDarling
Summary: What did the youngest Darling child turn out to be after that night he and his two older siblings were whisked off to Neverland? Did he even stay in London? And if not, why?


Okay, so this story comes from another story (headcannon, really) that I wrote for a Wendy RP I have. Maybe I'll post that later.

Anyways, enjoy! And please review and such! I'd really really really like that!

I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Aww, well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty awake from her slumber!" Said Richard as Michael walked into the kitchen. All the boys laughed from that, there was 4 of them, which didn't amuse Michael. "Ah shut up, would ya? I'm not feelin' my best." He said, sitting down in the empty chair at the table. Richard passed him cigarette, but he declined. Richard was a tall guy, even though he was sitting down that was still obvious. He was 21, had dark brown hair that was slicked back, and deep brown eyes to match. He looked like a movie star, and people always told him that. Because it was true. "What did I do last night?" Asked Michael, who had now gone over to the fridge and was looking for something. "A better question would be what didn't you do last night!" Said Richard, which yet again got laughs from everyone but Michael. "I think the best question would be who didn't Michael do last night!" Said Jack. This made even more laughs erupt through the tiny house.

Jack was 19, and he looked no younger or older than that. He was rather short, but very well built. He had blond hair, slicked back of course, and blue eyes that looked like the ocean. "Yeah Michael, how much action did you get last night?" Warren said. If there was anyone in that room that looked intimidating, it was him. He was tall, but not as tall as Richard. He was 20 years old, but could have passed for 30 if he tried. He had pitch black hair, slicked back like everyone else's, and hazel eyes that seemed to go on for days. Michael didn't answer his question though. He was too busy ripping through all the pantries, making an absolute mess. "Um, are ya lookin' for somethin' specific Michael?" Asked Jack. "Where in the hell is my god damn chocolate milk?" He yelled, then turned around to face all of them. "Who drank it? Who finished my last Yoo-Hoo Chocolate Drink?" He said in a stern voice. Everyone chuckled, and who could blame them? But Michael didn't find it funny.

"I wanna know. I wanna know right now. Who was it?" Richard pointed to Warren, still chuckling like a fool. "Warren Timberlake I'ma put you in a hospital!" Screamed Michael as he darted towards him. Warren got up and ran around the kitchen, Michael chasing after him. He tackled him to the ground, and they both wrestled each other until they got exhausted and just laid there for a few minutes. Michael slowly got up, running his fingers through his hair as he helped Warren off the floor. "Shit. Now I need somethin' to help this damn hangover I have." Michael said as he sat back down at the table, now taking a cigarette out of his pocket. "Did you go to bed in that?" Asked Jack, looking Michael up and down. He was wearing suspenders and trousers, and it was clear that he hadn't even noticed until now. "Uh, yeah. I guess. I woke up and I was wearin' these." Michael said. "Well, I guess I'll go get dressed. Since now I gotta go to the store and get some chocolate milk." He shot a cold glare at Warren before walking out of the room.

He was ready and out the door in a matter of minutes, and all the boys followed him of course. They always stuck together, and they kind of had to. To stick up for each other, to look cool, and also because they were all each other had in America. Richard was from Ireland, and he had moved to America when he was 5. All of his family died when he was 16, so he had been on his own for 3 years until he met Warren. Warren was from America, but all of his family had moved to France when he was 15 and left him behind for some unknown reason. Not even Warren knew. Then they met Michael, who really has the most interesting story of the group.

Michael Darling. He was 22 years old, which made him the oldest of the group. but not be a whole lot. When he was 17, his parent's thought he was a rebel and highly disapproved of his behavior. They thought that sending him away to America for 2 years would put him in his place, but if anything it made him worse. After 2 years he returned home, and of course just upset Mr. and Mrs. Darling even more. They sent him back, his father telling him not to return until he was well-behaved. And Michael never looked back. Not once. When he was 20 he found Richard and Warren, and they let him move in with them. Shortly after they found Jack, who had fallen asleep on their porch one night. They all found this extremely funny, so they took him in when he was 18. He had a family in America, in fact they lived 30 minutes away from them. But Jack didn't like them. In fact, he hated them.

Michael was the leader for multiple reasons. He was the oldest, best-looking, got the most girls, and everyone wanted to be him. And who could blame them? Michael Darling had light-brown hair, almost a tan color, that he slicked back everyday. Of course, everyone did that, but it looked best on him. His eyes were a peircing, light green color. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short. He was just the right height. He was strong, too. Which helped him when he got into fights, and that happened often. His voice was distinctive. He didn't have a deep voice, but it certainly wasn't high-pitched. His accent was think, but not too thick. While his English accent disappeared a long time ago, sometimes you could still here it if you listened closely. Sometimes he broke out in it just to be funny, but when he didn't and you could hear it, it wasn't that he was doing it on purpose. Michael was always the life of the party, too. Drinking like nobody's business, hitting on girls (and getting all of them), and generally just having a good time. While he was a lady-killer and would hit on any girl he found attractive, which was about all of the girls he laid eyes on, he could be a real gentleman. And the boys really respected him for all those reasons.

When they got to the store, they all waited outside while Michael went in and got his chocolate milk. Only one of them could go in at a time. This is because they all used to go in a wreck havoc, so the store manager set the rule that only one could go in at a time. Michael did what he usually did and flirted with the check out girl, and she let him get his pack of Yoo-Hoo Drink for free. All the other boys tried it, but Michael was the only one that could ever be successful with it. "Somebody butt me." He said as he stepped out of the store. Jack gave him a cigarette, and then they walked back to their house.

Their house was small. It was a wonder how all of them even fit into it. Each got their own bedroom, and they had to share 1 bathroom. Their bedroom were small, and they could only fit a queen-sized bed, a dresser, and a standing mirror in them. The kitchen and living room where really just one room, but they had to turn the living room into Jack's bedroom when they found him. So a couch, a small television, a record-player, fridge, table, and a few counters and pantries were squished into one room. They acted like it was 2 separate rooms, though.

When they got home, Michael and and Richard crashed down on the couch, while Jack and Warren dragged chairs from the table next to the couch. "Seriously though," Michael said, who was on his third chocolate milk since they left the store. "What, and who, did I do last night? How crazy did I get?" Richard laughed. "Well, when we got the pub, you started hittin' on a group of girls, then had a few drinks, and then you and those girls disappeared for awhile…" A sly grin started to grow on Michael's face. "Now that I remember. They were from Philadelphia, and they were all leavin' today. My memory fades after that, though…" Now it was Warren's turn to laugh and explain more to Michael about his adventure. "Well, then we found you, and you looked like a mess. We knew exactly what you were doing with those girls." He winked, then laughed again. "You had a few more drinks, and that's when you really got crazy." Jack then butted in. "You started hittin' on every girl that walked past you then. And at one point you just grabbed one and ran out of the pub. Picked her right up and ran out." "Holy shit." Michael said, still grinning. "Ha, that's not even the best part!" Said Warren. "The best part was when we came home and found you and the girl making out on the couch. We told you to take it to the bedroom, and you did." Everyone laughed then.

"God, the two of ya wouldn't shut the hell up! It was all we hear the whole night. At one point we all left! We were gone for about an hour, and when we got back she was gone, thank god." Richard said. "Well, that explains my hangover and the jewelry I found laying all over my room this morning." Said Michael. "She left jewelry! Damn Michael!" Warren said as he got up and ran into Michael's room. "Get back here ya little son of a bitch!" Michael yelled as he got up and ran after him. But before he could reach him Warren strolled back into the living room wearing the girl's jewelry and pretending he was her. "Oh Michael! Oh Michael!" He said in a high pitched voice. Richard laughed, grabbed some of the jewelry of of him, and joined Warren in teasing Michael. "Michael Darling, you are just the most charming man I've ever met!" He said as Jack joined them. "All right, all right. That's enough." Michael said. He checked his watch, then whispered "Ahh shit."

"What's wrong? Late for somethin' important?" Said Richard. "Yeah, late for a date with your girl!" Teased Warren. "Shut up ya idiot. No, I'm late for the game! Damn it." Michael said as he ran into his room and changed into a baseball uniform. "See ya'll later!" He said as he ran out the door. Warren chased after him, yelling from the porch "Have fun! Maybe you'll see your little girlfriend there!" Michael stopped, threw a rock towards him (missing him by only a few feet), and conituned to run towards the baseball field.


End file.
